


If She Can't Dance, Then She Can't Ooh!

by WaddleBuff



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bikinis, Cartoon Physics, Competitive sex, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hook-Up, Marathon Sex, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Desperate for a getaway to a secluded beach, Shantae runs into Ammo Baron. They make the most of it.
Relationships: Shantae/Ammo Baron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	If She Can't Dance, Then She Can't Ooh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



> part of a fic exchange with my friend Scrib_eyeSteak!
> 
> always wanted to write Shantae in longform like this so thanks for the opportunity man.

* * *

**_[follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Shantae groaned.

She'd just trudged through a good mile of rainforest, a hop and a skip north of Mermaid Falls, and her sandaled feet were finally treading upon the soft sand of a tropical beach.

She'd spent a week or two scouting out private little beaches with Sky, an attempt to get away from the crowded shores surrounding Scuttle Town. And after all that scouting and planning, this beach was the _one_.

This perfect little alcove, a perfect beach with perfect white sand and perfect corners with the cool shade of palm trees, with a perfect creek winding out from the rainforest running through the center, was supposed to be Shantae's personal little corner of Sequin Land.

A sunny, peaceful slice of paradise for Shantae to kick back and forget about all her cares. No pirates, no magical catastrophe, no raving trigger-happy warmongering barons.

But as Shantae stepped out through the foliage onto the beach in her favorite blue and white striped bikini, she was suddenly face to face with one of those aforementioned racing trigger-happy warmongering barons.

A particularly sleazy, crass, loudmouthed one at that.

"Aw jeez, you've _got_ to be kidding me." Ammo Baron said, standing up from his reclined beach chair. It looked like he had just set up shop under the shade of a particularly-large palm tree, his chair situated comfortably next to something resembling a travel trailer with wings and a jet turbine or two...and three gigantic cannons mounted on the top.

"I didn't expect to have to kick someone's butt all the way back to Baron Desert, but I guess a genie's job is never finished." Shantae said with a resigned sigh. She dropped her umbrella and the bundle of things she carried along with it and cracked her knuckles.

The sooner she dealt with whatever scheme this overgrown bully, the more time she'd have to finally soak in some sunrays and _relax._

"Look, girly girl, I'm not trying to look for a fight." he continued, raising his hands in innocence. Shantae glared at him, but her apprehension softened a bit at the sight of him so vulnerable; no guards, no weapons or any killer robot-tanks visibly near him, just a harmless Ammo Baron in some swimming trunks. "I just came out here, far _away_ from you, from my dickweed excuse of an army, from my yammerin' girlfriends, from _everybody_ to relax. That's it."

Shantae slowly softened her stance. Her brow raised in a skeptical arch.

"...so no secret plan to buy out Scuttle Town?"

"Nope."

"No hidden killer robot-tank thingy?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Maybe a flying platoon of your goons with magic carpet uniforms?"

"Please...don't remind me of how you ruined that for me." Ammo Baron sighed, his single eye wistful. "I'm still in the hole with all the property damage...not to mention all of those crowdfunders I have to refund…"

"Then what's that thing?" Shantae said, pointing at the trailer-like hodgepodge of riveted steel, wings, and jet turbines.

"Just my flying Fun Wagon, sweet home away from sweet home. A guy's gotta fly in comfort on his vacation after all, sweetcheeks."

"Then what are those cannons for?"

"Oh ker-blam it, can't a guy have some self-defense?"

"It looks a bit excessive…"

"Look, girlie the safeties are on, alright? There's nothing here for me to shoot at anyway."

"Hmm…"

Shantae crossed her arms, appraising him with a stern squint.

He looked up at her and rolled his eye.

"Fine, stay suspicious of me or whatever, babe. But I'm not movin' a single inch from here." Ammo Baron said with finality, walking back to his reclined beach chair and unceremoniously plopping down on it. Shantae was surprised the chair could even support him.

She took another moment, one of her hands on her hips this time. He really did seem like he was telling the truth...and the beach that she'd dreamed and fantasized about for the past several weeks was _right_ there…

"You can have the other side of the beach," Ammo Baron said, pulling on a pair of sunglasses (...or is it just a "sunglass"?) over his singular eye. "Plenty o' room for the both of us. We can pretend neither of us are here." he suddenly turned his head back towards Shantae, his mouth upturned into a sly grin. "Though that might be hard with sprightly hot bod like you bouncin' around-"

Shantae gave him a look akin to an icicle being thrown at his face. He immediately turned back around.

"Alright, alright I'll lay off." he said, giving a yawn. "Beat me up, whatever, but I'm gonna head on over to snoozeville for a bit."

With that the burly cyclops went silent.

Shantae looked at the portion of the beach opposite of Ammo Baron's little encampment. Just as he said, there was a nice, cozy corner just a few feet away from the freshwater creek, curling in on itself. A perfect patch of that perfect sand for a perfect mini-vacation…

She sighed, shaking her head as she picked up her things and walked her way over. She'd come all this way, and her schedule was packed for the next month. This was her only chance to kick back.

And that's how Shantae ended up taking a mini-vacation on the same beach as Ammo Baron.

Turned out that he wasn't as much of a loudmouthed jerk as she thought he'd be. For the next couple hours Shantae's initial apprehensiveness melted away as the sun's rays kissed her skin. Ammo Baron was as harmless as a starfish the entire time, laying there in his recliner with a radio softly playing mood-appropriate easy listening.

It wasn't until she came ashore from swimming lazy backstrokes in the warm ocean water did she realize that Ammo Baron wasn't asleep.

Sure, he had the single-lensed sunglasses (no, seriously, should it just be "sunglass"?) to cover his eye, but Shantae could _feel_ it.

Not that he was awake. But the fact that he was staring at her. Intently.

Shantae was more than keenly of aware of when men were leering at her. As someone who danced onstage in a club for a side job, she could feel eyes (or in some cases, like this one, _eye_ ) on her skin as tangibly as someone touching her skin.

And if Ammo Baron's eye were his hands, he'd have been giving her a deep tissue massage.

But to Shantae's surprise...she didn't mind.

As she sauntered up through the white sand, shooting furtive glances to where Ammo Baron still lay with his arms behind his head, Shantae couldn't help but revel in the attention. It's not as if she didn't get enough of it; just one swing of her renowned hips would be enough to earn an entire week's worth of spending money at her side job.

The difference was that it was _Ammo Baron_ who was staring at her. As much as she hated to admit it, reevaluating him now, lounging in the shade in nothing but swimming trunks, Shantae had to admit that he was as much of a stud as he always claimed to be.

Shantae put on her own shades as she lounged on her towel, beads of water racing down the soft chocolate of her skin. She stretched in a deliberate slowness, feeling that single eye roam across the supple breasts that bounced with the raising of her arms, across the smooth skin of her long legs, across the tight core of her belly.

And at the same time, behind the safety of her sunglasses, Shantae indulged a bit at the sight of Ammo Baron, her gaze flitting over the massive bulk of his biceps, the firmness of his mighty pecs, the quadruple-washboard of his abs...and as her eyes fluttered a little southward...the strained bulge in his swimming trunks.

Shantae bit her lip.

Was she really looking at him like that? At _Ammo Baron_? That cocky, insufferable jock who was constantly trying (and failing) to launch a military conquest of Sequin Land?

He'd always made passes at her. He'd always _openly_ leered at her. He'd always made himself available if she wanted...whatever he had to offer.

But it dawned on Shantae as she lowered her sunglasses, openly revealing her knowing gaze to Ammo Baron's silent stare, that until now, she never really considered _what_ he had to offer.

And now, as they stared at each other from across a secluded beach away from everyone and everything, Shantae also realized that this was the first time she really looked at him as something other than some sort of boss fight. What did she have to lose, after all?

She had been feeling sort of repressed lately...it'd been months since she'd last had any action, the last time being an impromptu hook-up with Brandon when he'd dropped by the dance parlor for a visit (a mistake on so many levels, discounting the fact that he'd passed out after blowing his load in t-minus 2 minutes).

_Should I…_

Shantae kept ruminating for all of two seconds before Ammo Baron stood up from his lounging beach chair, and stretched. The bulk of his muscle flexed and swelled under the tight gloss of his tanned skin. The bulge in his swimming trunks strained against the nylon.

Shantae gulped, and then conceded.

She tossed aside her sunglasses and hopped to her feet, making her way across the beach to Ammo Baron's encampment.

* * *

"Thought you wanted to keep to yourself." Ammo Baron said, obvious snark in his drawl.

Shantae smirked as she stepped into the creek that ran a few feet in front of his chair. He'd settled back into it, his eye bare.

"Don't get your hopes up, eyeball," Shantae said as she suddenly gave a soft swirl of her hips. She noted the way his singular pupil roamed across her skin. "I'm just here for a rinse."

She gave another swirl, flecks of seawater splashing off her unblemished skin. Within moments she found an internal rhythm, and with the natural ease of taking a breath, she began to dance.

She kept her eyes on Ammo Baron, an ever-present smirk on her face as she made her gaze sultry.

Shantae pressed on in her little show, undulating her hips with an increased fervor as she guided water across the expanse of her skin. Ammo Baron kept watching. Staring. And she let him, biting her lip as her dance continued.

Her arms lifted in graceful arcs, exposing her smooth armpits, pushing out her breasts with the fluid sway of her lithe frame. Fresh water of the creek snaked up and down her skin in winding rivulets, running down the toned flatness of her stomach, sliding between the cleft of her breasts, washing over the endlessness of her long, long legs. Her purple ponytail whipped about as the dance continued, her curves giving off delicious bounces with every loop of her hips, every turn of her heel. Sun glinted off the gold of her earrings, the band of her tiara, the clasp of her golden hairband.

And with every movement, Ammo Baron watched, unabashedly drinking in the sight with his lips widening into a lecherous grin.

Shantae gave one last whip of her hair, and with one more sultry spin of her hips, her body came to a stop. The fresh water coiled around her bare skin fell to the creek with a snap of her finger, her other hand poised on a cocked hip. Her skin glistened, wet.

Ammo Baron gave a slow clap.

"Ka- _pow,_ girlie. Didn't expect a free show."

Shantae stepped out of the greek, a suggestive grin on her lips. Beads of fresh water rolled down the expanse of her tanned smoothness, rolling down her thighs, racing across the cute wink of her bellybutton. She reached above her head and squeezed the long whip of her ponytail to wring it of water, pushing out the ample swell of her tits in the process.

Just as it had been for the past several minutes, Ammo Baron's eye was on anywhere other than her eyes.

"Hmm...who said it was free?" Shantae said, strutting up to him in her confident, playfully sexy gait. "I don't give out shows for free, yknow."

She knew she was speaking his language now as he stood, towering above her with that ever-lecherous smile.

"Blammo! Girlie wants the tip, eh?"

The double entendre didn't escape her, and Shantae responded with a roll of her eyes before settling those very same eyes on that magnetic bulge only a few inches away from her now.

Shantae was tempted to reach out and break this facade here and now. Words were obviously not something either of them were interested in at this point.

"I'll take a favor." Shantae said, sidestepping Ammo Baron when he took a step towards her.

"Oh yeah? You want me to fix yer pipes or somethin'? I'm one hell of a plumber."

Shantae resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. She forgot how dreadfully sleazy he was...but again, her eyes settled on the treasure that lay underneath the flimsy security of a drawstring.

"Nothing that complicated!" she said. She kept inching backwards, hands behind her back now as Ammo Baron followed her, until she was cornered against the steel exterior of his jet-powered flying bungalow. "I'm just... _wet_." she gave an innocent blink, looking up at him with eyes that could melt a glacier. "...thought maybe you could lend me a towel?"

Ammo Baron chuckled breathily; it was almost a snarl.

"Anything for you, sweetcheeks." he said, sidling over to the door of his bungalow. "Yer in luck. I think I have a spare inside."

He opened the door, making an elaborate sweep of his arm.

"Babes first in Ammo Baron's Fun Wagon!"

Shantae had every right to roll her eyes then, but at this point all she wanted were those big grubby hands around her waist.

"Don't mind if I do!"

She strode into the mobile bungalow with a playful sashay, feeling Ammo Baron's eyes on her ass all the while.

* * *

Ammo Baron's "Fun Wagon" was homier than Shantae would have expected. It was sparse, but comfy. A rug here and there, a king-sized bed set against an opposite wall, a couch, a dresser. Nothing too out of the ordinary...other than the various armaments scattered around everywhere in the bungalow. Revolvers, semi-autos, shotguns littered the floor, sniper rifles, fully-automatic rifles leaning against furniture, stacked against the walls. Grenades, dynamite, and plastiques set on tabletops, on top of the fridge. Mortar shells used as coffee tables. A giant bomb in a corner of the room as a sort of decoration.

But of course none of this really caught Shantae's eye; she was too busy hotly moaning against Ammo Baron's lips as he pinned her against the wall. No sooner had the door to the bungalow had shut, Ammo Baron had slammed into her, his brick wall of a body effectively pinning her with no chance of escape.

Just as Shantae wanted it.

Her palms pressed flat against the barrel of his chest, her long legs wrapping around his waist on instinct. She could feel that bulge pulse through the fabric of their respective swimsuits, stirring her loins into motion; those deadly, experienced hips of hers grinded against him in masterful little undulations, coaxing out a moan or two from his throat.

The hands that she'd so fantasized about dug into the wet skin of her thighs, his fingers slipping and digging into her skin in relishing rakes.

They kissed in hungry tousles. Shantae had to admit that she was impressed; Ammo Baron had always bragged about having a harem of so-called "girlfriends" but she'd never really believed that fully. But now, as he shoved his tongue past her teeth, there wasn't a single doubt in her mind. She mewled at the way the brute tried shoving that tongue of his down her throat, how it swirled in her cheeks as she felt another hand roughly grab at one of her giggled at the way his pointy goatee'd chin tickled her neck.

He suddenly parted from her petite mouth after a rough grunt, a string of spit bridging their lips as he looked down on her. Shantae looked up at him with a dangerous look only a few men in Sequin Land had ever been under. She licked her lips.

Without warning Ammo Baron shoved one of his huge hands into her bikini bottoms, a sausagey finger shoving itself past the smooth lips of her cootchie. Shantae gave a small yelp, her eyelids fluttering as she felt the finger immediately beginning to pump.

"Ker _-blam_ , girlie, you really are wet!" Ammo Baron said, his growl of a voice sending delicious shivers through her skin. Shantae smirked.

"Well it's not my fault you haven't directed me to that spare towel you offered."

"Eh, you can always air-dry."

His mouth crashed into hers all over again, and Shantae mewled, looping her smooth arms around his neck. She matched Ammo Baron's oral assault parry for parry, spit streaming down their chins, dripping to her skin to race against the beads of water that still streaked down her softness.

Shantae's fit body writhed against him in deliberate squirms. She reveled in how firm his body felt, all those rippling abs kissing her athletic firmness. Ammo Baron's fingers still kept her occupied, pumping in deep and fast before her eyes flew open when he slipped in two more.

She was stretched out more than she'd ever been before. Even that hunky half-giant customer she'd hooked up with at the dance parlor didn't make her feel this _full_ before, and these were just Ammo Baron's fingers!

She let out moans more wanton than before, desperately pressing against Ammo Baron's ravenous lips in a bid to ground herself. Her legs were beginning to feel like jelly as her pussy gushed and contracted around him. She'd never gotten this wet this fast before, and Shantae cursed herself for not taking up his casual flirtations sooner.

Her mind flashed with the image of that bulge beneath his swimming trunks, and in a moment of lucidity, Shantae suddenly wrenched her hands from his neck and smashed them against the steel wall behind her. The resulting force pushed Ammo Baron off her body in a violent jolt, his eye wide in surprise as he staggered back from her, his fingers still sticky with her excitement. He obviously wasn't used to his prey being able to counter his brute strength. She winked.

"Don't think you can upstage _me,_ eyeball!"

Before a word could leave his lips Shantae hungrily lunged forward, her hands grabbing his swimming trunks and wrenching them down in a single sweep. His massive schlong sprung free, it's pulsing meaty length almost poking at her eye. Shantae's eyes sparkled. Almost obediently, she got down to her knees.

Ammo Baron grunted at the sudden exposure before his shock turned to amusement as Shantae continued to stare at his glorious hot rod, a line of drool eeking from the corner of her lips.

"Well?" Ammo Baron said, cockily (heh). "You think I was lyin' whenever I said Ammo Baron's always packin' heat?"

Shantae took a moment to respond, her mouth still watering as she tentatively brought her hand to the pulsing magnificence of his veiny, throbbing prick. It was curved in a perfect upwards arc, its tip leaking a clear strand of precum. Slowly, she wrapped her petite hands around its girth, licking her lips at the fact that she could barely wrap her fingers around it, her pulse racing at the sight of it pulsing more intensely as her hot breath wisped onto its head.

She looked up at Ammo Baron, eyes still swirling with lusty infatuation. In that moment, the smart alec teen was at a loss for words, and the only thing that left her lips was the only thing her mind was reeling from. She gulped.

"Nice cock."

Not a second later and her head surged forward, her hot lips wrapping around his crown. Ammo Baron groaned, eye widening at the sudden enthusiasm as Shantae went to work. Her dainty hands expertly began to twist, wringing his meaty length like a wet towel.

All the while, Shantae filled her mouth full of Ammo Baron. She started a little slow, appreciating every musky inch that slipped past the seal of her lips, past the gate of her teeth. Her hot tongue slid against his veiny schlong like velvet, and she loved the way she felt him shiver. Her jaw felt stretched with how much he filled her cheeks full of his pulsating lust, but she pushed on all the same, pulling back purely to savor his taste, to savor the sensation of having her mouth stuffed. Finally, she shoved her head forward completely, willingly letting his cockhead slam into the back of her throat.

Shantae gagged. She opened her eyes, and they widened; she was nowhere near swallowing him completely. She hummed, feeling another shiver and another squirt of pre leak into her mouth.

She wanted to swallow this delicious schlong whole, and she wasn't going to let something as petty as "being as thick and long as her entire forearm" stop her.

So Shantae pressed on. She looked up, her innocent blue eyes sparkling with the faint trace of tears as she forced the thick meat down her throat. Ammo Baron could only look down at her, incredulous.

"Wh-Whoa there girlie, you- _nnnghmmf!_ "

He couldn't even finish her sentence when Shantae suddenly lunged herself all the _way_ forward, shoving his fat cock all the way down her gullet. Shantae was now effectively skewered around his prick, an outline of its length prominently throbbing through her thin neck. The tears streamed down her cheeks as Shantae's lips kissed Ammo Baron's crotch.

She stayed there, letting Ammo Baron's cock pulse idly and torturously in the hot pocket of her gullet. Again, her eyes looked up at him expectantly, her hands gripping his hips. Her own hips waggled excitedly like a bitch in heat, her perky bikini-clad ass jiggling deliciously all the while.

Shantae felt him pulse more than ever. She caught a bead of cold sweat on his cheek, noted how his hands tightly clenched into fists at his sides, how his jaw locked shut with the gritting of his teeth. She resisted the urge to giggle; for the first time ever, Ammo Baron kept that loud mouth of his shut.

She gave him a wink.

Then, shifting her hands to grab onto the firmness of his ass, Shantae began to suck in earnest. She pulled her head back, relishing every gargantuan inch that snaked out of her throat before shoving her head forward before repeating the cycle again, and again, and again. With the deft expertise of her sultry dances, Shantae gagged herself on Ammo Baron's manmeat with increasing speed, throat-sop gurgling out of her lipseal and spilling out clear strings of throat sop that dripped from her chin.

Faster and faster, Shantae sucked, gurgling and humming in delight, savoring every single pulse, every single throb. She shut her eyes in concentration, her eyebrows raised in pure bliss. She'd never sucked a cock this huge before, so _overwhelming_.

The entire Fun Wagon filled with the wet, filthy slurps of her throat being filled like a fleshy cumsock. She felt her brain melt with every outwards pull of that delicious meat, felt her pussy tingle and gush at the thought of how this specimen could spit her apart.

Without thinking she gave a twitch of her head, her purple ponytail lashing out and grabbing Ammo Baron's wrist. Another twitch and the ponytail wrenched his hand and threw it on top of her head. His palm almost covered her entire scalp. Not another moment and Ammo Baron followed her lead, his other hand joining in its grip to grab onto the golden clasp of her hairtie.

With rough grunts Ammo Baron gripped Shantae's head and forced it into his crotch, his hips following suit with hard thrusts. Within moments he was skullfucking Shantae in earnest, the wet gurgles of her throat exacerbated with the wild combo of his arms slamming Shantae's face into his body and the reckless thrust of his hips. Shantae couldn't breathe. He shot so much pre into her throat, her mouth overflowed with so much drool that attempts to even take a breath resulted in goopy slime to spurt from her nostrils like lewd snot.

Again and again and again Shantae's pretty face crashed into Ammo Baron's crotch, his leaden testies swinging violently into her neck like wrecking balls. They kept the pace up for several minutes as they worked a sweat, the gold loops of her earrings flying about from her elfin ears.

Then, without warning, Ammo Baron smashed her face against him in one last violent pull of his arms.

He came, throwing his head back as his mammoth schlong unloaded thick jets of spunk straight down her gullet, gooey chunks of cum spurting into her in a voracity that almost made her careen over the edge of her own orgasm right then and there. She let him hold her head in space, feeling those huge sausage fingers grip tight into her hair as his _other_ huge sausage pulsed and pushed out against the grip of her neck.

She pulled back when the climax made his fingers loosen, eager to suck down the rest of his load from her mouth. Once more she looked up at him, watching his face as she brought her lips around the bottom of his crown and sucked, earning a vulnerable yelp that earned a few extra shots of spunk to fill her cheeks.

She swallowed as much as she could before the last shot overflowed, her cheeks bulging so much she looked like a sexed-up half-genie chipmunk, thick streams of white spilling over her cheeks, running down her neck and staining her bikini top.

Finally, Shantae fell back onto the floor, gasping as her body screamed for air. She let the excess nut of Ammo Baron's load leak down onto her skin, its pearly white leaving lewd complementing splotches against her chocolate skin. She panted on the floor of the Fun Wagon, breathing in deep breaths as she shivered, feeling hornier than she'd ever felt in her life.

She licked her lips, taking a moment to savor his musky flavor, her blue eyes burning in horned-up daze as that delicious monster of a prick throbbed in front of her, still rock-hard.

All things considered, Ammo Baron hadn't lasted as long as she wanted.

Shantae got up to her feet, tiptoeing to plant a hot kiss against his lips. He reciprocated, but before his hands could set upon her, she parted, lips agape as she panted. Ammo Baron's eye followed as she stepped away from him, her hot gaze expectant and as evocative as a crook of her finger.

He grinned that cocky grin that used to annoy her so much.

"Ka _boom_ , girlie. I never knew you had it in you!"

"And I never would have thought you'd be such a quickshot!" Shantae said in a giggle, bringing the back of her hand up to wipe a stray shot of cum.

"Believe me, sweetcheeks. I blow easy, but I blow a _lot_." Ammo Baron said, shoving his swimming trunks down all the way to step out of them. Shantae couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of his hunky nakedness bearing down on her. Her backwards steps stopped when her back pressed against steel. "We're just gettin' started."

Shantae flashed him a devious smile, her tongue poking out from between her teeth. She gave a quick look behind her to realize that she'd been cornered against a giant bomb, her back pressed against an emblazoned cartoon skull.

"Well…" she said, her voice still as perky and playful as ever despite the slight hoarseness left behind from getting her throat fucked to oblivion. She raised a hand behind her neck, grasped a string, and pulled, letting the bikini top flutter down to the Fun Wagon floor, her other hand doing the same to her bikini bottoms. She gave a little shake of her tight and naked body, stubborn beads of water still clinging to her skin. She then splayed her arms out against the bomb behind her. Ammo Baron's eye drank her in, and she shifted her thighs as clear strings of her arousal stained her legs. "If that's the case, I'm ret-2-go when you are!"

One more step and Ammo Baron was upon her again, his hungry tongue shoved down the same mouth he'd just stuffed full of his cock. His hands wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up for a better angle. Shantae's legs snapped shut around his waist, bringing his nakedness almost flush with hers. He growled as the proximity shoved his meat up against the flatness of her belly, shifted his lips when her hands wrapped around his neck.

Their mouths peeled off each other at the next groan. Shantae looked down between them, at the monstrous trunk of a cock sliding in idle pulses on top of her, his veiny manmeat kissing the top of her moist folds, the throbbing urgency of her clit, completely covering her bellybutton. The head of his prick stretched almost all the way to her chest. Shantae licked her lips. Her legs trembled, her breath quickened just at its relative size to her petite body.

Ammo Baron brought a hand up to her breast, turning her attention up to his face with a quiet sigh. He captured her lips again in a rough breathy grapple. He gave a firm squeeze of her tit before the hand went to the handle of her hips. She felt his hands clamp into her skin with a force that made her feel like she was being choked. Then, the impossible length of his massive girth snaked off her skin with a pull of his hips. A moment later she felt the pulsing head of it kiss against the puckered lips of her cunt.

She pulled her head back, panting in excitement, her tongue poking out from the sweet softness of her lips. She looked down between them again, watching in the last moment as Ammo Baron's massive hands shoved her tightness around him like a personal cocksleeve. In one hard thrust, with one moist _squelch_ , Ammo Baron was hilted. He threw his head back and gasped, Shantae choked.

His crown had slammed into the deepest, deepest reaches of Shantae's cunt, deeper than anything she'd ever taken in her life. She couldn't breathe. It was as if Ammo Baron had impaled her, a searing fire crawling in branding tendrils across her skin. She felt it throb in her, its girth stretching out her inner walls to bursting, as if her very seams threatened to rip. Ammo Baron's balls pressed hard against her ass like two miniature pillows.

She was filled in a way she never thought possible, and Shantae _loved it._

Ammo Baron suddenly pulled his hips back, Shantae's hot pocket gripping him as if to prevent escape. Not even halfway out, Ammo Baron snapped his hips forward again, _slamming_ his rock-hard invader back into Shantae's deepest parts. Her toes curled, and her legs wrapped tighter around his broad back.

With a backwards slam of her head, Shantae came.

She came undone in a rapid onslaught of gasp-ridden waves, her entire body convulsing in a hypnotizing gyration that had Ammo Baron's eye transfixed. Her inner muscles clenched _tighter_ around his swollen cock, earning a _tighter_ grip of his fingers in their clamp around her soft skin. Quim squirted out against his abs, sticking to his skin in hot, clingy strings of clearness.

Shantae's mewled, feeling her climax taper out into small gentle pulses. Without hesitation, Ammo Baron started to move again, pulling back before snapping forth to slam into Shantae's deepest walls again, and again, and again. The slight upwards curve of his prick reached intimate nooks inside her that coaxed spots to materialize in her vision, white flashes of bliss that made it harder for her lungs to catch up.

She needed _more_.

"Heh, looks like I'm not the only quickshot around here, girlie." Ammo Baron grunted, his words filtered through that eternal smug smile. "I'm startin' to think you're in over your head."

Shantae looked back up at him with a grin of her own, her composure immediately back to its cocky snark even if she was still riding the vestiges of a breathless orgasm. She maintained the attitude even when every thrust of Ammo Baron's rhythm pulled involuntary squeals out from the back of her throat.

"You out of _ahn!_ anyone should know, Ammo Baron: this girl doesn't break easy." she said, giving a tight squeeze of her inner muscle that earned a gasp. She tightened further, eyelids fluttering at how much more he throbbed in her gloving grip, how much deeper his fingers dug into her. She gave a long mewl. "But I'd _love_ to see you try!"

Ammo Baron smashed his face into hers, speeding up his thrusts in the same breath. Shantae breathlessly lashed her tongue out against his as that cock started turning her inside out in earnest, plunging deep to grab onto her very soul and rip it out the next moment. All the while Shantae contracted her inner tightness, pulling him deep and making it hard for him to pull out in the retreating snaps of his hips.

His mouth left hers, its wet seal slobbering over her neck. Shantae relished in the hunger of it all, at how he readjusted his grip to keep the massive palm of his hand against the small of her back, how his hips grew increasingly faster, his thrusts growing harder. She shivered at Ammo Baron's goatee brisking over her collarbone, his tongue smoothing over her goosebumps in a hot swirl of spit.

She hissed as his mouth closed around the pebbly button of her nipple. He was getting close, she could feel it. His cock pulsed and echoed its eager lust throughout her nerves. Her hips desperately ground against his might, her cunt eagerly swallowing him whole. He kept going faster and faster, slamming into her body against the surface of the bomb. She felt the steel rivets dig into her back with every hard buck of his hips.

Faster and faster, Ammo Baron thrust up into her, drawing moans that grew in pitch. He switched to her other breast, sucking and biting at her ripe flesh. A moment later, he gave one last, hard _slam_ into Shantae's depths and grunted into her skin.

Ammo Baron came. At the first blast of hot cum jetting into back wall of her womb, Shantae instantly followed suit, her cunt clenching in an asphyxiating grip. Their bodies streaked with sweat, Ammo Baron pressed their skin flush against one another as he dumped a fat load deep into her baby pocket. Each hot jet of fresh spunk stole Shantae's breath, elongating her own climax as delicious sticky heat filled her up.

It took at least a minute before their collective peaks began to taper out.

Ammo Baron was still harder than a rock. Shantae caught her breath, biting her lip at the sensation of his thick goop beginning to bubble out from the tight seal of her cuntlips and his rigid schlong. She gave him a lusty smile.

"Rat-a- _tat_ , you really are one hot tamale." Ammo Baron said. He looked down at her with a hunger that burned as hot as it did when he was staring at her on the beach. "I've never blown a load this hard before, and that's sayin' something!"

"Don't tell me you're already feeling a little winded, eyeball." Shantae scoffed. She unlatched her legs from behind his back, wiggling her hips a little for some leverage. Ammo Baron let her have it, relinquishing the grip on her skin as Shantae _twisted_ her body around his cock as if she were meat on a skewer.

Ammo Baron could only watch as the teenage firecracker limberly corkscrewed around on his prick with the expertise of a lewd gymnast, landing perfectly on her feet. In that one defiance of gravity, Shantae had perfectly repositioned herself: she stood with her back to Ammo Baron's chest, bent over and ready for another dicking.

Shantae looked over her shoulder, her forearms bracing against the riveted steel of his novelty bomb. She returned his dumbfounded yet impressed eyeball with a grin as cocky as any of Ammo Baron's own.

Her teeth sunk into her lip as she slowly wiggled her hips back, her drenched pussy swallowing him up again inch by inch. Wads of hot nut drizzled between her spread legs.

One last push and Shantae's perfect peachy bubble butt was pressed flush against Ammo Baron's thighs, his cock completely buried into her tightness. She clenched herself around him a few times in breathy sighs, prompting his hands to clamp down onto her thin waist.

"I'm not one of your little girlfriends, yknow," Shantae said. "I'm a half-genie; you think I'll be satisfied with just a few pumps of that overgrown hot dog of yours?"

She felt him pulse inside her again. Her hips automatically began to move again, impatiently shifting forward and back around his girth.

Ammo Baron responded by pulling his own hips back, taking Shantae completely off-guard when he _surged_ forward to slam into her deeper than ever before. She squealed, her breath caught in her throat as she felt his massive cock shove itself right into her gut.

He didn't give her a chance for a breather. Without hesitation Ammo Baron began to rut Shantae in earnest, the new angle giving him ease of access straight into her most intimate nooks and crannies. Her asscheeks clapped in loud reverberating smacks with every hard drive of his bucking hips, leftover spunk from his first cream pie cascading down her legs.

Shantae came. Ammo Baron didn't stop.

She could feel his crown battering against the entrance of her womb, feel his veiny manmeat relishing the way her hot pussy contracted and coiled around him in the throes of her climax.

"That's it you fucking _stud!"_ Shantae said, squealing out her curses between meals and labored gasps. "Keep stuffing me with that monster dong. I'm going to empty every last drop of your overgrown balls and you better not stop until I say so!"

"Ka- _pow!_ Listen to the mouth on this little firecracker. I never knew you had it in you, girly!"

"You're gonna hear a lot more if you keep rutting me like this, eyeball!"

Ammo Baron doubled his efforts, pistoning into Shantae's tight heat like a man possessed. His prick dug into her clenched body in a way that made her forget anything and everything. The only thing that mattered to Shantae now was getting fucked by that glorious cock until she dropped dead (and respawn so she could get fucked all over again).

She could feel his eye planted on her skin as firmly as the hands that clenched her waist. Sweat coursed in thick beads down the smooth curve of her spine, her chocolate skin glinting in a delicious sheen that she knew would be driving him crazy.

Every muscle in her tight and athletic body tried its damndest to keep up with his manic thrusting, but on the inside Shantae liked the fact that she was still giving a show.

Soon enough Ammo Baron's schlong gave their telltale throbs. With the knot in her belly beginning to unravel for the umpteenth time that day, Shantae recklessly whipped her head back, the tip of her ponytail finding his wrist. She gripped it, winding her purple hair with the ease and strength of an extra appendage. Another forwards throw of her head and she directed that hand to grab onto her head..

The moment his fingers dug into her purple locks, Ammo Baron _pulled_ , wrenching her entire body off the bomb, leaving her suspended in air as he kept pounding into her from behind.

Shantae squealed as another orgasm tore through her, the pain from the rough treatment making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Ammo Baron would be close behind. He took advantage of Shantae's constricting convulsions, pulling her back even further as he bucked into Shantae's body like a bull in heat. He pulled harder, the violent wrench of her head dislodging the gold tiara from her head, her hoop earrings flaying about as wildly as her swaying tits.

The moment the tiara clattered to the ground, Ammo Baron came.

" _FIRE IN THE HOLE!_ "

Thick jets of steaming baby batter shot into Shantae's womb like tracer rounds. Shantae choked on her breath as she felt it swell inside of her, every wad of it making her shiver in delight.

To her delighted shock, the pleasure of being creampied with an ungodly amount of cum didn't overtake the brutal bliss of being rutted; as Ammo Baron emptied his balls into her tight heat, he didn't. Stop. _Fucking_.

Shantae squealed with every thrust, orgasm elongated with every hard thrust that accompanied each torrent of nut. She didn't have to beg or scream for more: Ammo Baron just gave it.

He relinquished the grip on her hair, the other hand at her hip leaving in the same movement. The thrusts paused for a moment before Shantae gasped as her entire body was lifted off the ground in an effortless sweep of his arms.

Shantae refocused her vision, grounding herself best she could as Ammo Baron's cumming meat kept pistoning into her. She was completely off the ground, her toes near eye-level. Breathlessly she looked down at herself, realizing that his strong arms had grappled her into a full nelson, his elbows locked beneath her knees, her back flush against his chest as he used her as his personal cumdump. His monstrous schlong didn't leave the grip of her cunt, pistoning and pistoning, in and out, its size so disparate from her petite body that she could see the outline of its bulbous head visibly poke out from her belly with every upwards thrust.

The sight made her cum, and Shantae threw her head back into his shoulder.

Her loud wails of bliss were dampened immediately as he shoved his tongue between her cheeks. She blindly kissed him back, mewling all the while as he shoved her up and down onto his meaty pole, stuffing her with yet another creampie.

Time lost all meaning as Ammo Baron lived up to every need and expectation of Shantae's voracious lust. After packing her womb with yet another load, he effortlessly shifted his manmeat in between the delicious cleft of her tight asscheeks, pummeling through her puckered asshole in hard thrusts. Torrents of his sticky cream poured out of her abused lower lips as she squirted out another orgasm.

She let him use her as he wanted, let him fill up her ass with a load before letting him fill it up with yet another. Growing weary of the full nelson he slammed her onto the bed, shoving her purple-haired head down into the bedsheets as he kept reaming her asscheeks, giving violent smacks of his giant hand, feeling him relish the sight of her tanned skin jiggle under every single one of his ministrations.

Their fucking continued on for hours. It was more than just stress relief or a relief of tensions from usually-bitter enemies, it was a competition, a constant marathon of one-upmanship to see who would be worn out first.

Not a single spot on Ammo Baron's Fun Wagon was spared. He took her anywhere he wanted, and she let him cum anywhere he pleased. In their carelessness, grenade pins were accidentally pulled, safety locks on rifles unswitched, even the bomb he'd fucked her on tumbled and set off in the middle of their violent breeding session.

But they kept going, unscathed. No explosion or accidental gunshot was enough to stop what they'd started, and by the time the sun was setting, the Fun Wagon was reduced to a twisted pile of steel with a bed in the middle of it.

A bed where Shantae was bucking wildly on top of Ammo Baron's insatiable cock with a tenacious voracity that matched her energy several hours before.

Both of them were soaked in sweat, quim, and cum. Shantae's tight body was smattered in huge wads of Ammo Baron's cum, her hair frizzled and tousled, free and wild from its usual ponytail. Sweat streaked down the front of her tanned skin as Ammo Baron ran a hand down its slickness, his other hand fingering the gaping hole of her asshole, cum oozing out of it like melted soft serve.

"Sorry about your Fun Wagon." Shantae said between horny pants.

"It's fine, babe. I was thinking of getting a skylight anyway."

He came inside of her for the umpteenth time, Shantae following suit by planting herself firmly on his lap, her asscheeks firmly kissing the lead weights of his balls. She looked down at the mess she'd made of herself, at the sweat, the cum, the stickiness that covered her skin. He'd dumped so many hot loads into her that her belly bulged out in a little bulge. The sight of it only made her never want to stop.

She collapsed on top of him, panting against his mouth as they shared soft kisses. She giggled at the singe of his hair, the burnt-out black edges of his goatee; they may have kept fucking through the various accidental explosions of his various collection of munitions, but he wasn't exactly unscathed.

Shantae stayed put on top of him, her tits pressed up against his chest, their sweaty, sticky skin in a hot conjoined embrace. For the first time since they stepped foot into what was once his mobile bungalow, the pair took a break.

"...this doesn't leave this beach." Shantae suddenly said, her voice hoarse.

Ammo Baron chuckled, the tremor of his barreled chest shaking her sore body.

"You're tellin' me. My girlfriends'll kill me."

They shared a silence. Shantae sat back up, running her hands through her hair.

"Shame you never found me that towel."

"You never bothered to help me look for it."

Shantae smirked.

"Well I guess I'm stuck here with you until we find it…"

Shantae felt him grow hard inside of her again. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop her hips from swirling.

"Well ker-blooie, I guess I have some time in my itinerary." Ammo Baron said, that every-cocky grin back on his lips. "And Ammo Baron never says no to a babe like you."

As the moon began to crest over the ocean's horizon, wet slaps of skin began to echo out against the cozy sands of the cove, moans intermingled with the gentle whispers of the coming tide.

Their romp would continue on for a few hours more, and Shantae lived up to her promise of milking him for all he was worth. He couldn't get enough of her body, and she couldn't get enough of giving him a private show. She moved her hips and her hands and her hands all over his perfect, buff body with an intimate familiarity. She didn't need to think or stress, she just needed to move. Like a dance.

Shantae couldn't have asked for a better getaway.

* * *

**_[join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *


End file.
